Making Their Own Way
by Aslan'sWhiteWitch
Summary: Two underdogs Sakura and Hinata were looked down on by friends, family, and their teammates will find their own inner strength.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm Aslan'sWhiteWitch. I'm new to this wonderful network. I visited the site a couple of months ago and read a few stories it made me want to write so here I am.**

"**Speech"**

'**Thought'**

**Making Their Own Way**

**Summary: Two underdogs looked down on by friends, family, and their teammates will find their own inner strength. On a mission that goes wrong Hinata and Sakura are presumed dead. After 5 years that come to where it all started.**

**Pre-story babble: There will be flash backs, and lots of them to show the character growth, to were they are now. Also there might be a slight Hinata/Sakura pairing, howerver they are not together now. If you want a pairing, please do tell. I'll see what I can do.**

**Sneak Peek**

Mist silvery eyes crawled over the crowd from her crouched position in the rafters of what use to be her home. Everyone in attendance from the Hokage to the village elders, were dressed in their finest. After all it was the ceremony to crown the new leader of the Hyuuga clan. Her misty eyes lingered on prominent family members, some more than other. Her eyes found their way to her father's eyes. They held an adoring look of admiration. She followed his gaze to the entrance to the ballroom, there stood Neji and her "darling" sister Hanabi. Her eyes swiftly returned to her father. In her youth she had always longed for that look, he gave Hanabi.

The real heiress of the Hyuuga clan sneered at the little wench, who tried to make her life hell. Hanabi had always put her down in their father's presence, or when the elder Hyuuga clansmen were around. Hanabi had always wanted her title, not to mention her father wanted to give it to her. It must have been the greatest day of their lives, when she didn't return from her mission.

'Oh Hanabi you're so close, my title is at hand, It's within your grasp.' Hinata laughed sinisterly to herself. 'Only to have me snatch it, back.'

"Idiots." A new voice said approaching. Hinata looked up at her pink haired friend, she to had been declared dead six years ago. "You would think they would be on alert and constantly checking unfamiliar chakra signatures."

"Yes one would think so." Hinata replied talking to her over zealous friend, who was ready to get things rolling. Hinata thought of the changes in her friend. 'Sakura had become more open. She was still sharp minded and calculating, but she developed a more defiant attitude as she herself had, she was just more subtle about it.'

"You read to cut loose?" Sakura asked crouching down next to her best friend. Hinata let a slight smirk graced her lips. "Patience my friend."

Both young women watched the ceremony unfold, and biding their time. The timing had to be flawless. Once it was time for Hanabi to accept the role of clan leader. It was going to be like a train wreck at a wedding when the priest asked who objects, and that time was now.

"Sakura it's time."

"No thanks." Sakura replied

The more Sakura watched the ceremony, the more she thought Hinata should have this victory alone. "This is your show, and I don't want to steal you thunder."

"As if you could." Hinata said playfully, while pulling up her black cloak. She leaped forward from the back rafters of the room and glided through the air. Halfway thorough the jump Hinata adjusted her chakra to catch the attention of the occupants down below. As if on cue countless shinobi went into action. She landed lightly on the stage where her father, Hanabi, and the Hyuuga elders stood, ready to pass on the clan to her.

Shinobi rushed and surrounded the intruder ready to attack the one who would be suicidal enough to interrupt the crowning ceremony. 'Prefect.' Hinata thought. Her father, cousin, and sister along with other Shinobi had her surrounded. Hinata made small movements so none of them would think she was making any hand seals. She stripped off the hood of her cloak and heard the collective gasps and whispers. Hyuuga Hiashi sucked in a breath at the sight before him.

"Hello father, the prodigal daughter returns." Hinata said smirking

"Flawless." Fell from the lips pink haired kunoichi, as she watched from above.

**Pairings you decide**

The "flawless" comment came from the movie Chronicles of Riddick

* * *

Please excuse any ewrrors you might find. Thanks! 

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to thank my reviewers for their kind reviews, and apologize for how late this chapter is. Sorry I'll try better the next time. So Thank you all.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

No Hyuuga has never let any predicament phase them, and if it did they took the passive approach. However, for the current leader of the Hyuuga clan Hiashi, it was hard to school his passive facade when his eldest child was back from the nether world.

"Hinata?" Her father asked. Hinata nodded wordlessly.

Once the angry shock wore off, Hanabi veiled her anger, which was simmering in her eyes. "This is great." She started. "On of all days to return, you picked this one. Gee, what a coincidence."

Hinata smirked, hearing the loathsomeness in Hanabi's words. "Yeah a coincidence or maybe its fate, even destiny. Wouldn't you agree Neji."

He replied in typical Neji fashion. "Hn." Neji scrutinized the young woman before him. She held an aura of confidence, and certainty. The shy, timid, mousy, stuttering girl was done away with. He admired that, but he also caught a hint of mischievousness, and resentment within her. It had rang clear when she regarded Hanabi with a suprising coolness.

Neji was drawn from his inspection, when he spotted his uncle, elders, and Tsunade-sama in conference. The Hokage took a stand in front of the podium. The buzz and chattering of the dining hall ceased almost immediately.

"In light of these new events, the elders and myself have agreed to postpone the crowning ceremony, until further notice. I ask all of you give this family privacy, so please just…leave." Tsunade glanced around seeing none of the guest were making a move to leave, and clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Damn it I said leave!"

Puffs of smoke were heard around the room, while others made great haste toward the exit. Satisfied Tsunade turned to Hinata, with the notorious Ibiki Morino flanked at her side.

"Hinata." Tsunade called. "I expect a full report on your whereabouts, first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes Lady Hokage " she answered nonchalantly, which Tsunade caught the brazenness in Hinata's remark.

"Keep in mind Hinata, this is an serious, and official investigation. You could be charged with going AWOL, or even treason." Tsunade bit out evenly. "So when I say I want to know of your whereabouts, that means everyone you have come in contact with."

Hinata merely nodded. Tsunade spun on her heel, with her entourage of ANBU guards falling in behind her. Hinata smirked and looked toward the rafters for Sakura who was taking her own leave.Tthe ever observing Neji, saw the briefest hint of pink, before it vanished.

"Was that who I thought it was?"

"That depends on who you thought it was." Hinata followed after the family who had left to a smaller setting, leaving Neji who was shocked to silence twice in one night.

* * *

After a very vexing dinner, mainly because Hanabi kept on asking her questions, trying to catch her in a lie, she wondered the halls re-familiarizing herself with the house. Unknowingly her feet carried her to her past one that held her most painful memory. 

The shadows of the hall played over her features, as she walked her footsteps seemed to echo in her ears. A memory escaped its confines. Hinata started to breathe deeply and leaned against the wall of the traditional Japanese home, as the memory came roaring back.

Her twelve-year-old self was standing, as she was now listening to her ex-sensei Kurenai and her father as they spoke. According to her father, the clan had regarded her as irrelevant and a failure. Hinata tore away from the repressed memory, hearing stealthy footsteps. They were too light to be a man's.

Hanabi rounded the corner, smiling as she found her target. "Quite a show, you put on earlier."

"Really now did I do that." Hinata answered her calmly.

"We all know why you did it. I just don't know what you hope to gain from it." Hanabi stood in front of Hinata trying to intimidate her with words. "Nothings going to change, so your trip was all for not."

"If that's what you think, you're a foolish little girl. You give yourself far too much credit, Hanabi." Hinata knew she had angered Hanabi. It was apparent when her smirk fell out of place. "You're foolish to think they'll over look centuries of tradition, and foolish that you think, you can handle responsibility of leader."

Taken back by the young woman's surprising boldness. "Oh, look who finally grew a backbone." Stepping away from Hinata. "There may be hope for you yet. Oh and another thing don't disturb me in my room." She said pointing to the room that was reserved for the heir or heiress of the clan. Hanabi walked on her way, but before she was out of hearing range Hinata spoke.

"Tell me when you found out I was gone, did you move into my room that same hour, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?"

Hanabi turned to Hinata only to find an empty hall. She hadn't even heard Hinata leave. Hanabi jumped when she heard a faint whisper of Hinata's voice. "Having that room doesn't make you a leader Hanabi, onlyits occupant."

Hanabi searched for her sister, but only heard her voice. Walking to her room Hanabi wondered what her sister had planned.

* * *

Under the pale hue of a full moon, Sakura sat at the top of Hokage Tower that peered over the slumbering Hidden Leaf Village. Her long lashed eyelids lay closed, hiding the distress of her unhappy thoughts of the past few hours. 

She had left the Hyuuga estate, for her own home. Only to find it lay in ruins. Based on the brick foundation that was left and the ground texture she'd say it had been three to four years, since anything was there. She then proceeded to Hokage Tower and broke in. It was an easy task, seeing as most of the shinobi were at the ceremony. Finding civilian records were no longer kept at the tower, she checked in on her guys Kakashi and Naruto.

To her astonishment they were on an A-ranked mission, in wasn't due back until tomorrow evening. On top of that cell seven had been reformed. A new guy named Sai joined the team, but what surprised her most was the third member. The true deserter to the village Sasuke Uchiha had been reinstated as a shinobi. He, Naruto, and Sai had just passed the Jounin exams a month ago.

So here she was on the tower, facing the possibility that her parents may be dead and knowing she had been replaced not by Sai, but Sasuke. They never moved to reform the team when Sasuke left or when Naruto split to do his own training. Only when she "died".

Sakura felt small droplets of rain and laughed. "How fitting, so much for my great return." She had no home, to go too. The Hyuuga estate was probably heavily guarded by now, so Hinata was out of the question. She needed find shelter. Jumping off the tower, she leapt from building to building until she saw Kakashi's pad. Picking the lock she made sure to check for traps, before taking a look around her mysterious ex- sensei apartment. She saw his personal bedroom to his "impressive" book collection from the very first edition. She ran her finger over the spins of a few books.

Feeling tired from the journey and tonight's events, she crashed on his couch falling into a light uneasy sleep. Tomorrow she would need her strength to see her other ex-sensei of one-year Tsunade.

* * *

Morning soon came and Hinata stood in front the Hokage dressed in black pants that most shinobi wore with wrapping for her holster. Her hair tied in a ponytail at the base of her neck hung over her shoulder, with her hitai-ate in its usual spot around her neck. Tsunade sat ironed faced reading Hinata's report. Her bottle of sake sat unopened giving a clue to how serious she was. It wasn't until she stopped at the name Sakura, did she glance up at Hinata.Hinsts's eyes danced with amusement as Tsunade clenched her hands tightly, staring down the young woman in front of her. Shizune who was standing next to Ibiki felt the anger radiating off her sensei, and stepped up to her desk and opened the sake and poured. 

Just then a puff of smoke was heard emerging from the smoke was Tsunade's former apprentice.

"Tsunade–sama." Sakura greeted. Tsunade downed her sake pushing the report to the side.

"Alright I'm listening."

* * *

Not my best, but I need to give you the setting of the other characters before I start writing more in depth. Oh don't forget to REVIEW! 

"Tell me when you found out I was gone, did you move into my room that same hour, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?" I sure you all know this come from The movie/book The Princess Bride.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter I know, I know its late. Anyhow this is the third chapter. Once this chapter is finished, I'll really get into what plots are. this was all just a preface. I also what to take the time to thank my reviewers, and give special thanks to backlash symphony who was my beta. She's good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so don't sue me.**

Tsunade drank the last swallow of sake. Her glass had long been abandoned. Before hearing the rest of the tale Sakura and Hinata told her, she had to start on another bottle. Much to Shizune's dismay.

'My apprentice and the Hyuuga heir,' she thought. 'I once thought them too innocent to be a kunoichi. These two were once young, innocent, and completely oblivious to the cruelty of the world that lurked around them. They were the ones that were supposed to think that anything was possible, to make a shinobi's life worth living. The ones shinobi were supposed to return home to, to find comfort, away from the life of a shinobi. Yet the cold brass of the world caught up to them as well.'

'The world turned them into freelance mercenaries, but that's all a shinobi is most of the time; a killer for hire. The things they described and told us. Even Ibiki, a man who had seen and done it all had trouble digesting what happened to the girls he knew as genin.'

Ibiki should be bringing in his report and final word on the two in a minute. They had been in interrogation with Ibiki for hours now. Tsunade continued her thought process.

'Kakashi and his former students came in hours before having completed their A-rank mission. I considered telling them about Sakura, but ruled against it. Even in my drunken state, I knew it was a bad idea. I wanted to wait until she was in the clear. Not to mention Naruto would raze Konoha to the ground looking for her. It was the hardest on Naruto when Sakura was declared dead. He didn't even attend the memorial, not accepting she was ever dead. Although Kakashi was a very private person and approached life indifferently, I could tell he was affected as well.'

Tsunade sighed as the sound echoed off the unforgiving cold empty office, while uncorking her 5th bottle.

"To the loss of innocence," he toasted to the two young women, before taking a long swig. "How did it come to this?"

Hinata stood looking out her window wiping a stray tear. The rumors were true about Morino Ibiki. He truly was a mastermind of human emotion and manipulation. They did not break and cry in front of him; never. Nevertheless, he rehashed some old wounds.

Then there was that one lie they had to spin on him. Sakura and Hinata were lucky enough to be pulled from the water by a fisherman and his family after that explosion. The explosion sent her and Sakura down a rocky terrain, straight into a ravine. Sakura took the brunt of the blast immediately losing consciousness. Hinata struggled to keep us both afloat on a piece of debris. Once pulled form the water she lost consciousness as well. She woke four days into their journey. The smells and the sounds of the ocean met her senses.

Turns out, they were sailing to another continent.

After two weeks, the family was to journey back to the girls' homeland as well as theirs. This was the one chance they had to get home without incident. Hinata saw it as an opportunity she had waited patiently for.

**Flashback**

_Thirteen-year old Sakura, began to climb the ramp of the ship, but noticed her companion didn't follow._

_"Hinata?"_

_"I-I can't Sakura," she stuttered slightly._

_Although she doesn't really stutter, now that it's just her and Sakura._

_"I can't go back."_

_"What? Why?" Sakura asked confused._

_"Sakura if, we go back who would really care?" she could tell Sakura was still confused, so she broke it down for her. "My family doesn't exactly care for me. I am nothing more to them but a liability. The clan doesn't respect me. You must know that after seeing the chuunin exam." She looked at Sakura's expression of understanding. "I'm a failure Sakura, just as Neji says," she told her solemnly._

_"You are not a failure Hinata," Sakura said holding her by the shoulders. "Neji has got an abnormally large stick up his ass and an inflated head to match it."_

_Hinata gave a slight smile at the image Sakura gave her. Sakura then looked her straight in the eyes seriously._

_"You are not weak compared to the rest of us who graduated from the academy. Unlike me, people respect you."_

_It was Hinata's turned to be surprised at Sakura's resolution. Sakura may have not been the best fighter, but she had an aura of confidence around others. 'Had it all been an act?' she asked herself._

_"Sakura?" she asked as confused as she was when the conversation started._

_"Hinata your family doesn't respect you, well my family undermines me for becoming a kunoichi. At first they thought it was an at-the-moment infatuation. Once I graduated they demanded that I resign. I refused." Sakura sighed sadly at the memory. "They even met with Kakashi-sensei, the Third, and Tsunade about it. They all told them the same thing as before. That it had to be my choice._

_"When I graduated and was assigned to cell seven, I thought it would be different. As the days and the weeks passed, it became quite clear my sensei didn't respect me as a ninja. I wondered sometimes if he respected me as a person." Hinata saw Sakura's eyes glaze with tears, but as quickly as they came they left, and were replaced with anger._

_"The only thing I was good for was breaking down his big words, small enough so Naruto and Sasuke could understand." Sakura sighed sadly again. "After Sasuke ran off, and Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, he left, too. No star students. No sensei._

_"After a month of not seeing him, I really considered handing in my resignation. Those feelings of uselessness hit my heart hard. But uselessness only strengthened my will. I decided I'd rather be dead then let something happen to my 'friends'. So I asked Tsunade to teach me."_

_Hinata listened to Sakura. She found out they're kindred spirits after all. "Then you understand why I must stay."_

_"No Hinata I don't."_

_"Sakura haven't you ever wanted to break free of the scrutiny that people put you under? Just to be something special just to throw their dismissive attitudes back in their faces?" She could tell Sakura's resolve was breaking. She understood were Hinata was coming from. "Sakura what we're looking for we aren't going to find in our past."_

_"We always played by the rules and came up short. It's time to make some new rules," she told her firmly._

_"Hinata it sounds good on paper," Sakura said being a realist. "But do you have any clue what's to come if you stay?_

_"No, but knowing would make it too easy. Anyone can train under a master Sakura. This training will be a true fight for survival." She looked at Sakura who still wasn't convinced. "I need this Sakura, and deep down you know you need it as well."_

_"So I can't convince you to come back with me?" Sakura asked._

_"No," Hinata told her, disappointed she was leaving, but if she wanted to leave she wouldn't stop her. "Its okay Sakura. You're not obliged to stay with me."_

_Sakura crossed her arms across her chest._

_"NO, no I'm not, but if there was one lesson_ Kakashi taught me it was teamwork. I won't abandon you."

**End flashback**

"And you never have Sakura, even when times you should have," she said remembering Ibiki's interegation.

Ibiki tried to make Sakura turn on her when he brought up Sakura's lost virginity. He told Sakura that it was Hinata's fault. In some ways it was. Sakura and Hinata landed an underground job doing freelance work for the worst type of scum. Their jobs weren't that different from a shinobi's job. Yet as Sakura and Hinata got older and their bodies matured, their jobs got a little sleazy. On this particular job, Hinata was to seduce a vicious lord, and kill him. She was in no position to refuse the job. The guy they worked for, Homura, was a powerful man not by the connections he had, but by his shinobi like qualities that were almost on par with a sannin's. He could have killed Sakura and Hinata both.

Once word reached Sakura's ear of Hinata's mission, she stopped her at the last minute, before she ventured in the lord's territory. Sakura knew the rules of the Hyuuga clan. All heirs must have their virginity intact before they marry. Virginity in females is more detectable than with men. If she did couple with the lord her life would be forfeited. Yet it didn't stop Ibiki from his insidious ways.

"Sakura was it not Hinata's job to seduce that lord?"

"Yes," she answered.

"So now you're dirty, impure, and soiled," Ibiki saw he wasn't getting a rise out of her, so he hit Sakura right were she lived. "What man would want you now, certainly not Sasuke."

Sakura averted her eyes from Ibiki's cold ones at the mention of her old first love.

"You think he'd defile his name with you? He might take pity on you and make you his bed warmer for a while," he said digging deeper into Sakura's heart. "However, that'll all stop once the pure, innocent, clean, Mrs. Uchiha graces his bed." Ibiki gently pulled Sakura's face up to look at him. Hinata caught a glimpse of the angst stricken face as well. "You'll be all alone, and Hinata won't."

Hinata glared at the sadistic bastard. She closed her eyes, willing him to drop dead with her non-existing telekinesis power for putting Sakura through this. To Ibiki this was a test to see if Sakura held any lingering anger towards her, for the night she had to lay with a man she didn't love.

That night she came back was the last time she and Hinata cried freely.

"Your words cut deep," Sakura told him.

Ibiki waited for her to continue.

"Could it have been different? You bet," she answered "However I chose to go in Hinata's stead. It was my choice, I didn't have to, didn't want to, nor do I know any self-respecting woman who would."

"I know if by chance we ever got home, then Hinata's death would have been immediate. I valued and cherished my virtue, but I value life more."

Her answer was music to Ibiki's ears, and he almost broke out a smile.

Ibiki left the matter alone after hearing her response, but before he dismissed them he apologized to Sakura. He also commended her for saving Hinata's life. One thing about the older shinobi, that their generation still hasn't gotten the concept of, was the value of a comrade.

She just hoped her sacrifice wasn't in vain. For tomorrow they would decide on who should be clan leader.

The night passed smoothly for Sakura as she now stood hidden from the three bickering teammates. 'This new guy Sai was a riot. Sasuke had nothing on this guy when it came to hurling insults at Naruto. I can also tell there was no love lost between him and Sasuke by the continuous glares they give each other.'

About 30 minutes, insults, and glares later a poof of smoke resounded gaining the attention of the three below her. She saw Kakashi and wondered if the guy ever aged. He looked the same as he did before she left.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled immaturely. He was still the biggest kid ever.

"Well I--"

"Got lost on that road to life for the billionth time" she said finishing his lame excuse, and gaining their attention.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, immediately zeroing-in on her position. Poor Naruto began looking left and right for the voice that belonged to his former teammate. Sasuke inwardly cursed at the haunting voice as he just noticed the silhouette cast on the ground below him. He looked up at a bob of pink hair standing in Gaara's favorite position.

Sai sneered. "Who the hell is that ugly thing?"

PLEAS E REVIEW I BEG YOU! Anyway next chapter Sakura mets the new guy Sai and a lot more suprises.


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY FOR BEING SOOOOO LATE. PLEEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!! MAJOR THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!

* * *

With all eyes finally on her. She retracted her chakra that held her up right. She land lightly on her feet below, only to sidestep the oncoming orange and black blur that sped towards her. "Sakura " Naruto shouted. 

Naruto had thrown himself violently into the tree, and fell to the ground unconscious.

"So this is the broad. And here I thought they told me you were dead." came Sai's drawled voice. Who was suspicious of the new comer.

Sakura clicked her tongue through her teeth, taking in Sai's appearance. "Sai right."

Sai gave a curt nod giving conformation of his identity.

"I suggest you cease, your uh... less than intimidating insults, before, you write a check your ass can't cash." she snapped sharply.

"I beg to differ." Sai said pulling his katana from its sheath. "From what I've heard you were a insignificant loss to the village, so what's changed." he taunted her.

Sakura pulled her own weapon, which were coincidently sais. "Why don't you come and find out."

"Enough " Kakashi demanding, but calm voice grabbed their attention. Kakashi now stood straight from his usual slouched position, taking in the young woman who stood before him. For all he knew it could be a clone, or some other jutsu.

"No matter how I want to believe, at this point. You'll have to be taken into custody. Kakashi said trying not to let his personal feelings get in the way, of what most be done. "It really shouldn't be a problem if you are who you say, you are."

"I have already been interrogated, by the sadist. Sakura said remembering the smile on Ibiki's face, at her pain. "Also I have a licence, just to identify me until everyone recognizes me as a citizen again."

Kakashi took the I.D. and inspected it for the necessary signatures. "So it really is you." He answered solemnly.

To everyone around it looked like Kakashi was unfazed by her coming back, but Kakashi insides were working over. 'I have a lot to make up for.' Kakashi thought. 'I finally have the chance to make things the way they should have been.'

Naruto who couldn't stay down long, bounced up, and charged Sakura again into a bone crunching hug. "Sakura " Naruto said holding her close. "I never gave up on you, never." he said through unshed tears.

Sakura started to get angry, but she herself had to admit she missed Naruto. So she returned his hug, for the first time ever. "I know Naruto, and I appreciate someone didn't give up on me."

Sasuke still stood like a statue drinking in Sakura's form. Her rose colored hair had grown past her shoulder blades. Her tight red middrift top with sheer netting, clearly showed she wasn't thirteen anymore. Her black pants hung off her hipbones, as if they were made just for her.

Sai who noticed the other man's silence. Looking back to the young woman who he referred to as ugly. It was the farthest description from the truth actually. She was uncharacteristically exotic. Yes she was a rare beauty, just how many pink haired, green eyed woman would you come by in a lifetime.

Sai continued his inspection of Sakura then turned back to Sasuke who was glaring as if his elder brother stood there. "What's the matter Uchiha. Surely you have no, claim on the girl, you're engaged, or has that slipped your memory. He whispered.

Sasuke glared and walked over to greet Sakura. Sai stood back watching Sasuke greet her, with impure thoughts on his mind, while she greeted him as a friend and only a friend not like the boy crazy girl everyone told him about.

'Yes things are starting to look up around her for me' Sai thought.

* * *

Hinata stood in front of the members of the main and branch family, dressed in traditional kimono, with an elegant bun tied in her hair. She had an air of confident that surrounded her. At first sign of weakness the elders would attack, like vultures. She knew this all to well, what that was like.

She confidently relayed her story to them, leaving out parts they'd frown upon. She also told them that she was ready and determined to take up the position, as leader of the clan.

"Hinata as good as it to have a missing family member back, the role of leader was decided, years after your absence. Hinata heard the false sincerity in the elders voice.

'So that's how it is.' she thought. "Forgive me, honorable grandfather, but for centuries the role of leader has always been handed down to the oldest heir of the main branch. As it has been done for centuries, or does tradition account for less since my absence"

Lord Hiashi was floored by Hinata's blatant disrespect to the elders. In the past it wouldn't have never happened. 'In the past. Hiashi thought. 'Clearly this isn't the same young woman, who could scarcely look him in the eye in her youth.'

The elders looked at Hinata with their hidden disdain in their white orbs. "Hinata, your absence away, has clearly stripped you of your manners." Hinata's misty eyes clashed with the elderly Byakugan user.

"While we still honor tradition, Hinata, you'll do well to remember your place." he scolded her. The elders hard word, failed to accomplish the desired effect he wished for. Hinata hadn't backed down, or even batted a lash.

"Hinata." the female elder stated with false tenderness. "We do not question you birthright. What we do question is your ability. You have been away for along time, and Hanabi has been adequately groomed for the role."

"I am quite aware of all rules, regulations, and responsibility that comes to being leader. However, if you don't find me equip to keep the luster of our clan..." Hinata bowed her head and drew her hands around her back fidgeting.

Hanabi smirked. 'That facade didn't last long, what a loser.' The elders to were happy of Hinata's apparent withdrawal, but Neji saw through her charade.

He was one of the few who really knew Hinata. After his defeat to Naruto, he began to notice Hinata's pain caused by the clan. No. Hinata wasn't treated special as he had originally thought. She was ridiculed, and she was scorned by her father. Now he saw a person who was similar to himself years ago. 'I wonder how the head family is going to respond to this, when its one of their own, questioning their power.'

"Then-" came the Hinata's squeaky voice of old. She paused then stood straight with cold eyes, and smirked. "I propose a match." she said with power of authority behind her voice.

The well reserved Hyuuga's kept their posture, at Hinata's proposal.

"I know its not my grooming and etiquette, the you question. You question my power, or lack of power to rule with a hardened heart like yours."

The branch family of the Hyuuga clan could hardly believe the open disrespect Hinata was displaying. It was unheard of, suddenly the branch family was pro Hinata.

"You all doubt, but let me ease your doubting minds."

"What do you have in mind Hinata?" her father asked between clenched teeth.

"A match, between Hanabi and I. It would be no different then a chunnin bout."

Hanabi glared at Hinata's challenge to her.

"Honorable elders I ask you to sanction, this match. So when Hanabi loses, the true heir to the clan will be undisputed."

"Lose?" Hanabi asked her older sister. "I'd kill you within five minutes." Hanabi said swaggering up to Hinata.

"Well then, you accept my challenge then" Hinata smirked goading her sister.

Sizing up Hinata. "You bet, I do." she told her.  
"Good , now tell them." Hinata replied.

Hanabi turned to the elders. "If it appeases your will elders, I will do what I must."

Hiashi thought back to the many times, Hanabi beat Hinata, and the fighter Hanabi was now. She wasn't as good at Neji, but good enough. 'Sorry Hinata, but I must do what is best for the clan.'

Hiashi nodded to the other elders. "Very well you will have your match. Its scheduled to take place a week from today." Hinata nodded curtly to her father, which her father returned.

"If their isn't any other business, to discuss."

"Wait." Hanabi interrupted her father. "We haven't discussed all the stipulations of the match."

"It simple if Hinta wins she becomes leader, if not you are still leader."

Hanabi eyes glittered with mischief. "I'd like to add a stipulation."

'What are you up to Hanabi?' Neji asked himself.

"If I win, and I will. Hinata is to be removed from the head family to the branch family."

"Fine." Hinata answered hurriedly showing everyone she wasn't worried. "But the same goes for you little sister."

Hanabi lost her smugness, for a moment to debate her response. Finally she faced Hinata. "Agreed."

'You're going to wish you never agreed to this match." both girls thought.

* * *

Well it was short yes I know, but I really wanted to give you guys a chapter, before I have to go back to school. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I know, I haven't updated in a while. Its school I tell you 25 page research paper due in April. I hate school. But I love you guys, and thak you all for the reviews. This chapter mostly involves Sakura/Sasuke/Sai, but it also has Hinata/family as well.**

**Once again I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Five days had come and gone in Konohagakure. On the sixth day at first light, the gray haired copy-nin strode to the top of a familiar hill, where the Memorial Stones stood proudly. Kakashi was not at all surprised to find his former protégée Sasuke down on bended knee. Sasuke stood on days end, like he has for many years that have passed. It had become a ritual for between the two.

Casually squatting next to the younger man. "Why do you linger here, when the one you longed for is now among the living?" He asked watching as the sun kissed the top of each stone.

Sasuke was emotionally detached when it came to people outside his bubble of comfort, but with Kakashi and Naruto who didn't judge him he could lower his defenses.

"Sakura wasn't the only reason I remained faithful to coming here each day. I'm the reason why some of these names are engraved here, not to mention the civilians." Which included Sakura's parents he thought silently. "And there is also my clansmen, who I never had the heart to face until, I could be worth of the Uchiha name."

"I see. You still have guilt for the people who were lost in the second Sound invasion, which you were not a part of."

"Don't kid yourself, or me. After I fled from Orochimaru, he thought I would take refuge here. So whether I was apart of the slaughter or not." Sasuke paused letting his word hover for a bit. "I'm indirectly responsible, and the council let me off with nothing more, than a slap on the wrist. I get five years probation, and I'm stuck at the level of Jonin until I turn 21. What kind of justice is that?"

Kakashi understood, he too thought Sasuke should have been handed down a stiffer sentence. Yet, it's not his place to judge the man, nor would he after the sentencing had been passed.

"Do you want to be punished Sasuke?" Kakashi asked casually. Sasuke looked at the man he could call a brother, even a father figure. He sighed knowing there was a lesson Kakashi had in store. One thing about Kakashi he doesn't waste his breath on meaningless brattle, unless he lies or out having a drink with his comrades.

"What good is your death Sasuke? It want bring back does who were lost, nor will it ease the suffering of their loved ones. Your one life can't replace the dozens of lives lost to Orochimaru's army." Kakashi looked over at the younger man, to see a flicker of understanding in his onyx eyes. "Furthermore you returned when Konoha was at its last lines of defense. You turned the battle in our favor when you and Naruto vanquished Orochimaru's as a team."

"I think you've been punished enough. Between your family, and the people who were casualties to this war, I'd say you have enough guilt to last you two life times. The important thing Sasuke is to feel the guilt and loss, but don't hold on too tightly to your guilt. It'll ruin you as it did my father."

Between the people who knew what happened to Sakumo Hatake, Sasuke was the only other person who knew what truly happened to the White Fang.

"So I just let it go?"

"Something like that." Kakashi mused, as his eye crinkled. Sasuke smirked at Kakashi's juvenile like behavior.

"Thank You."

"Anytime." Kakashi replied. "Oh and Sasuke." Sasuke sighed knowing what was coming next.

"About your fiancée." Sasuke stiffened at the thought of his bride to be.

"You are aware that since you are heir and patriarch to the Uchiha family, you have all rights and privileges to break your contract to her." Kakashi said as his shoulders sagged more than usual.

Sasuke grunted. "I'm aware, but my parent's arranged it. I'm just following their wishes."

"Yes, honoring your families will, is a noble gesture, but at this point they'd just want you to be happy, considering the circumstances." Sasuke stood from the ground with a perplexed look in his eyes. He gave a bow to the headstones and to Kakashi before he started back down the hill.

'I'm rooting for you Sasuke, but Sai will be vying for the attention of our cherry blossom. Either way it goes both would be lucky to have her.' Kakashi thought as he pulled out his trusty orange book. "So Obito where were we? Oh yes, chapter five: Junko's revenge." Kakashi sat reading out load to the headstones.(A/N. I really don't know th character in the book.)

* * *

It was horrible, awful, atrocious, it was down right sinful. I thought Ino had a screeching voice was bad, but this Yuya made Ino's voice sound like an angel's sigh.

Yuya is Sasuke's fiancée. She had gotten the low down on every piece of juicy gossip Ino was just dying to tell her, for years. Apparently Sasuke's parent's cursed him, to marry Yuya. According to Ino, Yuya was spending the Uchiha fortune, like a mad woman, and Sasuke let her just so she'd leave him alone.

Yuya wasn't well liked, but that obvious fact escaped her. When she would come around other would find reasons to leave. Naruto who was famous for eating at least a dozen bowls of ramen left his first bowl half finished when she came his way. And Genma who was the lover to most of the beautiful women in Konoha was sent diving for cover when she was present.

Now her she was chatting my ears off. Me the victim in her long list of victims before me, listening to her endless chatter of what's she has, what she bought, and what she is going to buy. I was disappointed and felt sorry for Sasuke would marry her. I supposed I envy her a bit. I still love Sasuke, but he isn't mine, or perhaps I've simply been around enough to know that 'happily ever after' was only for fairy tales. I sigh at the thought of not believing in my pipe dream.

I looked at the Yuya's poutty cherry painted lips, just itching to throw a kunai in. As I wrestle with the idea I fidget with my hands, trying, not to draw my weapon.

Just as I was at my wits end, a puff of smoke exploded next to the table, scaring the woman into silence.

It was the Hyuuga messenger. "Ms. Haruno, your presence is requested at the Hyugga estate immediately: By order of Lord Hiashi." The ninja gave me a slight nod and was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Quickly turning back to Yuya I smiled brightly. "Seeing as I'm needed elsewhere, I must go."

"Of course!" Yuya shouted gaining the attention of others. "We'll get together again." I smiled waywardly, at the thought of listening to her talk again.

Making my way down the dirt road, heading 'away' from the Hyuuga district, I fumed. Hiashi summoned me like I'm one of his underlings. I was so angry that I nearly missed the fact that someone was shadowing me.

Casually keeping my pace, I let my chaser follow me until the next street, where briefly I'd be out their line of sight, to make my move.

Following Sakura was easy enough. She stepped out of The Konoha Inn, early, but she didn't get a chance to go anywhere when Yuya ambushed her. I genuinely laughed at her predicament. I've had my share of run-ins with the woman that almost ended, in blood shed.

Following her on the busy filled street was fine until I lost sight of her. You'd think I wouldn't lose her considering she sticks out like a sore thumb.

I instantly take in a breath as I felt the cool metal at the nap of my neck.

"Well if it isn't Sai."

I curse myself silently at my mistake. I was ANBU dammit and she was… I don't know what level of power she had achieved since her absents but it's clearly more than what I've heard of her talent, which was none existent.

"Ugly." I addressed her.

"You still looking for that fight?" she asked amused.

"Hardly." I said taking in her suspicious eyes.

"Then why?" She asked.

"Perhaps I wanted to see how you're adjusting to being back." I said laying my trap. "I've seen how the traitor has adjusted, and he hasn't been the same since.

"Traitor?" she echoed.

"Uchiha. He visits the Memorial Stones daily, as if it'd erase his sins that are stained in blood."

"You mean he.."

"No." If he did, do you still think he'd be prancing around." I stated giving her time to take in my words. "He partially responsible at least, but he's part of the reason some of people are without a father, a mother, sister, or brother." Seeing a brief flicker of emotion pass through her green orbs at my manipulation, it pained me a bit, but it was needed, and this last piece of information, will blow her mind. "Not only were shinobi's lives were taken, but civilians as well. Civilians which included your parents."

Sakura darted her angry green eyes at Sai, which held a undeniable raging green flame.

Sai however remained passive as he always did. "If you want a more intimate perspective, why don' you ask Sasuke himself." I dared a glance in her eyes that danced with inquisitiveness. I begin to walk past her, but stopped as I stood side by side with her. "We found him standing over their bodies before they died."

Sakura eyes widened, before turning to Sai, to call him on his "lie". But he had disappeared into the crowd.

(A.N. I would leave it her but you guys deserve more than this.)

* * *

"Are you sure she understood the message?" Hiashi asked in a cold voice.

"Yes sir." The man was on bended knee, with his right arm resting on the ground and his left propped up, with his head bowed.

"Then why us she not standing before me?" Hiashi fumed. The messenger didn't know, but he wasn't willing to give that incompetent answer to his lord,

"My lord forgive my interruption, but the girl is here."A guard of the branch family

intruded.

"See her in." Hiashi looked down to the man bowed at his feet and dismissed him.

Sakura strolled in as if she was Kakashi reporting a training session.

"Have you been away, so long that you forgotten where the Hyuuga district is?" Hiashi asked not so thrilled with her nonchalant entrance.

"Hiashi you may be the leader of this pack, but I not one of your wolves." Sakura explained. "There are only three people who can request my presence at a moments notice. And you're not one of them."

Hiashi eyes narrowed at Sakura's defiance. "Your deviant display of behavior is staggering. It's no doubt my daughter picked up on this behavior."

"I'm sorry I don't know Hanabi that well."

"I was speaking of my eldest daughter Hinata."

"Hinata, your daughter? Since when?" Sakura said feigning ignorance.

That remark earned Sakura many cruel glares from the prestigious clan.

Sakura smirked they're all geniuses at fighting, but they leave themselves open for verbal attacks.

Ignoring the young woman's accusation he calmed himself. She had no idea what he felt for his daughter, nor did he dignify her with an answer.

"Haruno the reason I called you here is to speak with Hinata. She refuses to listen to reason. She is only delaying the inevitable." Hiashi stated in earnest. "While I admire her will to fight, I fear my daughter is in over her head. Hanabi is a formidable opponent."

Sakura kept a calm face, but laughing her ass off in her head. "A formidable opponent to others, yes. To Hinata an insect about to be crushed."

"You have faith in Hinata's abilities, that's very admirable, but I know Hinata uses and they are few."

"You don't even know her." Sakura regarded him with a cool gaze. "So how would you know what use she is?"

Hiashi became silent, and the elders saw him falter at his crumbling facade, at Sakura's venom laced words.

The eldest stood up. "Either way Hinata will fail with or without your intervention." He said staring at the young girl. "Neji see her out." Neji nodded.

In the foyer, of the Hyuuga estate Neji walked Sakura to the door. Sakura had never spoken to Neji, but she knew his story, so she never expected this. "Neji, you certainly look comfortable sitting in with the main family." Neji spared her a glance. "Look at yourself Neji. You're a sell-out to them."

Once they were at the door Neji opened pointed out. Sakura smirked. "What did they promise you, Neji? A removal of that seal that sits on your brow?"

Neji was unresponsive, to words that rang true in his head. He was a sell-out. Sakura left, but she took a look back at Neji. "Oh run back to your masters, and tell them Hanabi's rudimentary fighting style want get the job done."

After exiting the gate Sakura found Hinata meditating, on her old training ground. Sensing the other woman's presence. "Well?" Hinata asked.

"You're right, they are nervous, except Hanabi. She still thinks she's invincible"

"As I anticipated them to be." Hinata giggled a bit. "Kinda makes you feel good, to know that they fear you."

"Yes, undoubtedly." Sakura responded. "By this time tomorrow you'll be, the undisputed heiress."

"What do you mean Sakura? I already am." Hinata smiled.

"True that." Sakura said laughing at Hinata's antics

* * *

.The night had came swiftly it was already noon. Hinata stood in her families small arena, anticipating the arrival of her family.

Lifting her head she saw them approach. The entire main branch and Neji walked in open support for Hanabi.

'So they decided to keep the branch family out.' Hinata thought. If she needed any help she knew Sakura was hidden within one of the trees ready to jump in at a moments notice.

Her father and elders took up their esteemed seats that were several feet off the ground. While others took to the bleachers seats. Hanabi walked to her side of the arena floor.

"Honorable elders. Hanabi spoke. "I hear by give Hinata the chance to forfeit this match, without consequence."

"The elders and my father looked down their noses at me. "Hinata do you except, Hanabi's offer?"

Hinata looked at her father. She almost saw a pleading in his eyes, but Hanabi interrupted her analyses.

"Take the deal Hinata. Forgo the match." Hanabi said in her over confident tone. Hinata responded to Hanabi by taking the classic Hyuuga style fighting stance.

Hanabi laughed and shook her head. "As you wish." She got in her stance. The veins around the edges of their eyes became prominent. Both girls pushed off their right leg charging each other.

* * *

Don't kill me, but I'm trying to get the next chapter in by the end of the week. So please let me know what you think, by reviewing. 


	6. Chapter 6

1A/N: I know I said at the end of the week, but you know how unpredictable life can be. Anyway here is the chapter I hope you enjoy it. And thanks to all who have stayed with me and reviewed.

* * *

They were solely focused on each other, other than that of the inside arena everything else was just a blur, of distortion. This was their stage, for all eyes were focused on them. All hope and esteem beamed down on Hanabi, and hatred and prayers of failure cursed upon Hinata, as the two blood sisters engaged each other in the familiar deadly art of battle.

Charging each other, Hanabi slipped a kunai from her pouch, raising it just below eye level to Hinata's ivory refined face. Hinata smirked at her juvenile defense, that she did something not even she expected herself to do.

Both whizzed by each other, stopping as they reached the ends of the tiled arena floor. Hanabi turned around confidently smirking knowing she took a piece out of her sister. Applauds were all around as they to saw their, champion draw first blood. However, other weren't fooled like Neji.

He saw Hinata's cunning eyes sharpen before Hanabi even drew her weapon. She could have evaded or even blocked the attack if she so chose too. He looked at the box seat which held his uncle, and by the looks of it he noticed too.

Hinata felt the cut below her eye as the blood spilled down her cheek, and pooled at her chin. She felt it drip down on her chest as it ran down soaking her mesh netted shirt. Hinata slightly turned her head over her shoulder. "That one was for free."

Swiftly turning around facing her wretched sister, she cloned herself, but it wasn't any it was a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu clone, and on top of that she didn't make the hand seal necessary to perform such an advanced jutsu.

Hanabi, come to a halt. She looked to her Baykugan to show her the truth, but was surprised. Both copies held the same chakra signatures and the same chakra highways. Even the advanced Baykugan wielders of the family were confused, at this turn of events.

Hinata and her clone disappeared and reappeared before Hanabi. She received an agonizing punch to her stomach, which lifted her feet off the ground. Dubbing over Hanabi gasped for air, as she felt an elbow drive itself in the back of her neck. Hinata dropped her and stood aside. She could have finished her, but she wanted to show the clan how insignificant and poorly their choice of leader was. So she waited until Hanabi was back on her feet, and waited for the bells to stop ringing in her head.

_'She's not supposed to be this strong.'_ Hanabi thought. _'No she's still that same loser, who got a lucky shot in. I let my guard down, and now I'll show her, what a real wielder of the Baykugan can do.'_ The realization of Hinata's strength hit Hanabi literally, but she was still in denial, about her own limitation.

Charging at what she thought was Hinata she begin to attack using gentle fist attacks. However, Hinata's clone eluded every attack effortlessly. She didn't even make a defense to defend herself, she just moved quicker than what Hanabi was capable of.

Growing weary of Hanabi's lame yet amusing attacks, Hinata mentally instructed her clone to attack. The clone shifted behind Hanabi and sent a swift hard knee into her back making her fall face forward and slide across the arena floor. Again Hinata waited for Hanabi to get up.

Pushing herself up the ground, wincing as she did so, she felt the blood slipping down her cheek, from the scraps she received as her face slid across the pavement. She stood in position and went for Hinata's clone again assuming it was the real Hinata. This time the clone caught on to Hanabi's wrist. "Give it up. You're clearly, out of your league."

"Bitch." Hanabi spat.

"Bitch" the cloned echoed. "What's the matter, Hanabi? You're slipping. Usually you'd come up with a witty comeback."

The clowned taunted Hanabi as Hinata instructed it to. She wanted to make Hanabi lose her temper. She'd start to make mistakes, and get sloppy in her attacks. It was something she and Sakura learned when going up against an opponent, who was stronger, however in this case she just wanted Hanabi to erupt.

"Are you embarrassed, that you can't back up all that talk, you've been spewing every chance you got?" Hinata's silver tongue, was a weapon she developed by hanging out with Sakura too much. "Come on Hanabi they're all watching you, get your ass handed to you. After they put so much devotion and trust and you to defeat me. You're letting them down."

"Shut up." she hissed. Hinata knew the next statement would send her wicked sister over the edge. "Aww is the _wittle_ baby going to cry." Letting go of Hanabi's hands, the clone jumped a few steps back, letting Hanabi start attacking in a blind fury.

Neji watch and heard Hinata's taunting. He wondered if he was as merciless in taunting, as Hinata was now when they fought years ago. Knowing himself back then he probably was. He didn't quite remember all that happened that day. All he knew is he tried to kill Hinata, and now he could see his former self in his cousin. A quiet anger is what he used to describe himself, with a need to prove to everyone that he was better than the main branch. Now Hinata was proving that same point. It seems that his training and that of his uncle's training with Hanabi was all in vain. He thought to himself. Hinata could have finished her 30 seconds into the fight, but she wanted to prove to all of us, that she was not the failure we all regarded her as. He continued his watch of the match as Hinata blocks all of Hanabi's attacks.

_'Were we responsible for the transformation of the once shy girl, turn resilient, powerful, and hateful woman now?'_ Neji knew the answer to that question. They had indeed fractured the spirit of the true heiress, for it was not her will, or fate to become the vengeful person she was now.

Hanabi continued to attack in her blinded rage. She even tried at least three jutsus which all were ineffective. So the clone tried one of her own. One that would surly capture their attention. She started the sequence for the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho but with a twist instead of hitting all 64 pressure points, she hit only eight which effectively cut all 64 points. Something else she learned from Sakura's medical training.

The clone looked up to the elders, who were now on their feet and smirked. Then she looked back to her opponent who was bewildered at her lack of chakra. "Hanabi." she called. A clearly distressed Hanabi looked at her sister for the first time and realized, what she had been truly up against.

"I end this now." she told her. Without another word she, flew toward Hanabi and proceeded to beat the girl savagely. After the series of punches, kicks, and combos, she let Hanabi fall into a bloody heap. She looked toward the elders and kicked Hanabi beaten and broken body before them. She displayed her rag doll body almost as if offering it to a deity, showing them their chosen one. The real Hinata came to stand in front of her clone and bowed which the clone bowed in return and vanished in a cloud of smoke when Hinata released her.

Sakura, who was still perched in a tree, watched the faces of the elders and Hinata's father. They were a colorful bunch, as she watched the different faces of shock, anger, and hatred pass across their faces, except the Hiashi who stayed completely passive. She hated that man's look of indifference. However Hinata did warn her about, his passiveness. Yet the other day when they summoned her, she couldn't help but feel Hiashi did care for Hinata, but kept it hidden from the elders. However the looks on their faces now were priceless. Their precious Hanabi was beaten by a shadow clone.

Hinata smirked at their puzzled faces. "Is this really what you want for the clan?" Hinata asked putting her foot on Hanabi's shoulder shaking her a bit. "Your champion was beat by a mere shadow clone. A clone." she repeated. "I say it's fair that you call the match, in my favor. It's clear that I am the victor."

Hiashi stood as the elders tried to stop him. "Winner Hinata." Hiashi looked down at his daughters still not giving up his passive facade, but he was sad for Hanabi, but was proud of Hinata, as she bowed respectfully to the other elders before disappearing, to celebrate with Sakura.

* * *

**Later that Day**

Sasuke sat in his less cluttered home, now that he sent all the things Yuya bought back to their stores. He also finished packing her clothes and other personal belongings, and put them on a carriage were four Jounin were stationed outside waiting for his final orders.

Yuya came in clamoring, disturbing his much needed solitude. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!"

"Yuya, I'm right here, there's no need to yell."

"But Sassy-poo this is an emergency." Sasuke rubbed his temples, hearing her pet name for him, and her voice period made what he was about to do easier.

"Sasuke did you hear me?" she screeched. 'Nails on a chalk board.' Sasuke thought.

"Yes, Yuya I hear you loud and _screeching_." Sasuke said.

"What?" Yuya asked not quite hearing his words.

"Nothing." Taking a breath to prepare he sat her down across from him. "I suppose you know your access to my account has been revoked."

"Yes! Not only that what happened to our nice things." she commented looking at _'her'_ home.

Remembering his etiquette background he spoke to her, as calmly as he could. "Yuya as you are aware, I'm entitled to break any previous agreement, on the circumstances of our nuptials." He looked to her making sure she understood the arrangement.

"Unfortunately, I can't go into this union knowing I can't commit myself whole heartedly to you. That is why I have decided that it'd be in both our best interest if you went back to your village, and our engagement called off." Sasuke sighed. He had never said so much in one sentence since he was a kid, but his Uchiha upbringing however short it was, dictated such speech.

"Until, you call for me again, right?" Yuya asked, setting her voice into her own etiquette.

Gripping his fist in anger. _'Is she stupid? I'm trying to let her down easy.'_

"Yuya, I want be calling for you ever. I will be in control of my life from here on out, not a slip of a paper signed before I was born."

"No!!! You can't be serious." she argued.

There was knock at the door and Sasuke answered it was the Godaime Tsunade along with Lord Hiashi who looked a bit dejected. Opposed to what everyone thought Hiashi and his father were good friends. The Hyuuga and Uchiha clans were distant cousins to each other. Much to everyone's surprise he was also Itachi and Sasuke's godfather. He had given the Hyuuga clan a hard time when his clan was murdered. He had refused to listen or even stay with his chosen guardian. So when he returned he may have gotten off easy with the village elders, but Hiashi didn't share their sentiments. The last Uchiha received an extremely hard tongue lashing and other various punishments from Hiashi. Take it from Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi he was no easy task master.

Escorting Tsunade and Hiashi in, both stood flanked at his side, as Sasuke took a pen and signed his name to the marriage contract, voiding it for good. Tsunade signed her name as Hokage in agreement to void their marriage contract between the two villages by the Forth Hokage and Hiashi signed as a former guardian and advisor.

"Thank you." he bowed respectfully to them both. "Yuya please I would like for you to leave. I have paid for the safe return to your home, as well as compensated you for your time. The squadron will escort you back."

"Its that girl isn't." It was more of a statement than question. She had heard of Sakura's devotion to Sasuke, but ignored it since she heard the trollop was dead. "Sakura, you'd pick that savage looking girl over a proper bride."

Sasuke had no desire to drag the girl out screaming in front of his guest especially Hiashi, so he did the proper thing by listening to her voice her accusations.

"Sasuke I half expected you to elect someone of nobility, instead you want a commoner, such as she. She not even breed from a clan."

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared before Yuya making her step back at Sasuke's aggressive movement. "I suppose that what makes her better than the rest of us." Sasuke told her. "She is not held back by our standards of what's proper and what's not, she's free to dictate her own life with out restriction."

"You're a fool." She whispered to him.

"Yuya please leave before you make a fool of yourself."

"You're going to regret this. She doesn't know the first thing about being the wife to a leader of a clan. She'll break, and fail pitifully." Yuya thought for a minute and smirked. "Instead of being your wife, I think I rather see her fall from that pedestal you all seem to put her on." Yuya stood, and bowed low to Sasuke.

"Good luck taming your bitch." She spat. Yuya arm was grabbed by Tsunade

"That bitch you speak of is my student." Tsunade may have come from a prestigious background, but her etiquette had long been misplaced. She eyed the girl viciously, and shoved her out the door to the dirt street. Picking herself up, Yuya turned to the towering woman.

Tsunade scowled daring the girl to speak. Huffing Yuya boarded the carriage, with the disguised jounin members serving as horsemen.

Tsunade then grabbed Sasuke dragging him up to meet her almond eyes. "Don't make me regret signing that contract."

Sasuke could do nothing, but nod dumbly at the woman, who managed to vex Orochimaru everytime he thought of her. Hiashi shook his head at the woman's lack of restraint.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura sat in a local bar having a drink celebrating Hinata's victory over her family. The tavern was a popular place among shinobi, so it was no surprise many of them were having drinks and trading mission stories with each other.

Among the patrons there were the former rookie nine Jonins, along with Gai, Ibiki, Anko and Genma who was about to have his lecherous arm ripped from his socket.

Kakashi eyed the two as they came in, and ordered two stiff drinks. His eye mentally widened as they downed their drinks without flinching, or even a cough for such strong drinks. The only other women he knew, that could drink like that is Tsunade, and Anko.

"Thinking about your former student Kakashi?" Ibiki asked following Kakashi's lingering gaze.

Ibiki's question grabbed everyone's attention. Being typical Kakashi he looked down and started nursing his drink, avoiding the question.

'Why is Sakura avoiding me?' Kakashi thought to himself. For the last couple of days she had slipped past me, always running from me. The only person who had real contact with her was Hinata of course, Tsunade, who continued Sakura's tutoring in medicine, and as strange as it may sound Naruto.

"Ibiki." Kurenai's soft voice called out. "I know you can't tell us the details of your interrogations or their whereabouts, but I need to know what frame a mind Hinata's in so I can help her, in anyway I can."

Ibiki sighed, debating an answer the woman would find comfort in, but fond none. "I'm not sure you could help her, or either of them." Kakashi listened as Kurenai took the focus off him, and opened his ears to Ibiki's mental evaluation.

"They aren't the same naïve little girls we knew. If you want my professional opinion I would consider them as hardened shinobi." Kakashi had enough of Ibiki's 'professional opinion'. Kakashi slammed his fist on the table, spilling some of their drinks as he did so. "You're wrong."

Ibiki held Kakashi's accusing glare. "Am I now?" Ibiki knew of Kakashi's mental health. He knew Kakashi desired to protect those under his care. Failure was not an option especially when it came to safeguarding his students. "How would you know Kakashi? You weren't there. You have no idea, what Sakura has managed to overcome."

"So the power of their youth have has been extinguished." Gai stated. To everyone else Gai's youth talk was annoying, but to those who knew him, they could interpret the man's strange speech.

"Yes Gai." Ibiki answered. "They have seen, and heard what we've wished them not to. They have succumbed to the life we have lived."

Anko knew what Ibiki spoke of. The shinobi in their age range were all hardened by war. What they had endured during the time of war was not for the faint of heart, and they all wished that the new batch of shinobi wouldn't live to see such dark times.

"I don't know about Hinata, but I know Sakura." Kakashi said arguing with the sadist.

"Kakashi do yourself a favor and don't do this to us or yourself." Ibiki said foreseeing the months of psychotherapy Kakashi might have to endure, if he didn't stop his thought process.

Kakashi drained his drink in one swig. Paying his tap he left his seat with the intent to have a talk with Sakura. He wanted to evaluate Sakura himself. He wanted to know was it really too late for him to save her, to finally do right by her. However she seemed busy with Sai who invited himself to her table. Sighing at Sai's crappy timing, he took one last look at Sakura as he teleported from the bar. _'Until tomorrow Sakura, you want escape this time.'_

At her table Sakura was considering what Sai had just told her. It did make sense, and plus she was running out of the petty cash that she received from Tsunade. Also since Hinata had been coming to see her everyday, people had started to talk about their sexual orientation. On the other hand she knew Sai was up to something. Every since he laid that news on her about how Sasuke she knew there was more to Sai, than 'just wanting to know how well she was adjusting'. That was just a copout.

"Very well Sai. I'll do it. I'll move in with you." Sakura answered. Hinata looked at Sakura uneasily as Sai handed Sakura a key to his apartment.

"I'll be out of the village tomorrow, but you can start moving in if you'd like." Sai's ever present fake smile graced his pale face and left to get his mission on the way. Once Hinata knew Sai was out of hearing range she eyed her best friend.

"You're actually going to move in with him?" Hinata asked edgily, fearing what was coming.

"Yes, just until I find out what he's really after." Sakura said eyeing the gold key in her hand.

Lowering her misty eyes, as her smile slipped into a frown. Hinata thought about the troublesome issue that had been bound to rear its head. It was more than curiosity and answers Sakura desired. This was side of Sakura she was afraid of. Sakura had a problem with promiscuity.

_'This wouldn't be first time you've moved in with a guy Sakura. You move in, tell them what they want to hear, make them fall for you, and then crush them.'_ Hinata thought.

_'That night still has a hold on to you doesn't it Sakura? That night, I was supposed to seduce the Lord and kill him. Yet you took my place. That night you found coitus with a man as an outlet for your pain. Using men to channel your pain, just to take the edge off you always say.'_

_'Then I'm always seeing you leave with some passing_ through shinobi, or random thug, just to see self hatred in your eyes the morning after.'

Hinata sighed. This time she was determined not to see her friend get stuck in the same routine of love'em and leave'm fast. This time would be different. She was under the watchful eyes of their village. There was no way she could, get away with what she did back than here. Too many people knew her.

_'I'll help you Sakura.'_ Hinata though. _'I will repay my dept that is owed on to you.'_

* * *

Well this is the chapter until next time. The next chapter will hold more Sakura and Kakashi conversation if anything. Please REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The ramen stand was preparing for their favorite customer. Ichiraku and his daughter always looked forward to Naruto's daily visits. Not to long afterwards, did the notorious knuckleheaded ninja take his usual seat, and started to dig in. It was the usual, nothing out of the norm, until someone greeted him. 

"Good morning Naruto." Hinata greeted.

Naruto abruptly stopped, his scouring of his first bowl, and noted Hinata and Sakura stood over him.

"Hey." He said acknowledging them as a few noodles hung from his mouth.

Both girls took their seat expecting Naruto to continue his indulgence in his half eaten bowl. Sakura looked to Naruto and found his skin had flushed a bit, and his hands trembled as Hinata sat next to him pretending not to notice the young man's change in demeanor.

"Naruto." Sakura said. "Are you okay?"

Naruto's cheeks flamed a bit more. "Umm Y- Yeah." He stuttered.

Hinata turned back to the bowl of food that had been placed in front of her. Sakura laughed quietly to herself. 'No wonder Hinata wanted to have ramen for breakfast.' She turned back to Naruto who sat still, and not eating.

'Poor fellow, he has never let anyone keep him from his ramen before.' Sakura thought.

Naruto placed his chopsticks down, and paid his tab, much to the amazement of Sakura, and the disappointment of Ayeme and her father. However, before he could get up, Hinata reached her small fingers over Naruto's right cheek. She let them linger a brief moment, lightly brushing her finger tips over skin, before flicking a piece of chicken off his cheek.

Naruto felt the demon within him stir at the feminine touch. He looked to Hinata who was smiling at him seductively, while her misty eyes danced with mischief. Naruto shot out of his seat tripping over his own feet. "I gotta go." He said as he retreated.

Watching Naruto run toward the Hokage Tower Sakura playfully hit Hinata and the shoulder. "You're evil." Sakura told Hinata. "You got the poor boy running for the hills."

"Yeah ain't it cool" Hinata said leaving the bowl or ramen uneaten. "I plan to do something his enemies only dream of."

Sakura was taken back by the heiresses' boldness to the subject of her male best friend. "What's that?"

"I plan to be the one who's going to dominate and bend him fully to my will."

"Once upon a time, Naruto had you bent to his will, yet he wasn't observant. Come to think of it he's never been observant, especially when it came to the obvious."

"No defiantly not one of the brightest, but the most compassionate, unselfish, and flamboyant beings we know." Hinata mused.

"Yeah he is, and that scares me." Sakura began to think about the line of Hokages. They all lost their lives protecting the village. She knew one day Naruto could very well meet the very same fate. She never wanted to lose the only person she could depend on, besides Hinata.

Kakashi had been watching Sakura since dawn. He watched in amusement as Hinata ran Naruto off. Finally the two went their separate ways, and he followed Sakura as she now stood on the meeting bridge with sadden eyes that immediately turned to anger.

Sakura stood on the familiar red bridge. What should have been be her fondest memories, were actually her most hated ones. As she turned to leave she felt a very tangible aura behind her on the other side of the bridge. The chakra was all too familiar. 'Kakashi' she thought.

Kakashi wasn't one for small talk. Sakura had been avoiding him, and he wanted to know why. "You've been avoiding me Sakura."

"Have I?" feigning ignorance, to Kakashi's statement. She had been dreading this conversation, but knew it couldn't be avoided.

"So you know you've been avoiding me. Just tell me why?" She listened to his demanding tone, that would have frightened her as a 12 year old, but his voice no longer held any authority over her.

"Why ask why? She started. "I think you already know the answer to that, after all you're the genius here."

"Enlighten me."

"Kakashi what do you want from me?" Sakura asked trying not to let her anger get the best of her.

Narrowing his eye, he disappeared, and rematerialized in front of Sakura. "The truth."

"Fine you want the truth here it is." Sakura finally met Kakashi's eye. "You'll never know what's it like, never. What's it like to live so close to the spot light and never step in it." She paused for a bit to let the word sink in for Kakashi.

"Kyuubi container, and the last wielder of the Sharingan, and me a nobody. Naruto and Sasuke had pretty impressive abilities. How was I to compete for your attention, when I was up against those kinds of odds?" She asked gravely.

Kakashi now knew that Sakura, did notice his neglect towards her so called training.

"Didn't think I noticed did you?" Sakura asked as a cruel smirk graced her features. "Of course behind those sparkling eyes, and cheery attitude, how could you."

Sakura put her finger to the side of her head, and started tapping. "Ninjas must see through deception." She saw Kakashi didn't even flinch, at her declaration.

'Damn I hate Kakashi's passiveness.' She thought.

"What was it Kakashi, that I lacked? Perhaps an unhappy childhood? No Parents? An appendage between my legs?" She asked.

Taken back by the crude comment Kakashi tried to explain himself.

"Sakura it wasn't that, it-" Sakura interrupted Kakashi.

"You know I do take some responsibility, with my interest in Sasuke, other than that the blame rest on your shoulders."

"I know." He said folding his arms listening to Sakura bottled up feelings.

"You do." She said mocking the man. "Too bad you figured it out too late, or you already knew and just didn't give a damn."

"I would have been always there to protect you, if that's what you're getting at." Kakashi said defensively. He couldn't believe Sakura, could think that he'd want some misfortune to fall upon her.

"No Kakashi I believed you wanted to protect me, it's the one thing I never doubted. It was an unspoken rule between you guys, but did you ever think what if I was on my own? What if I was alone, with no one to protect me? Did you even bother to stop and think about that? She hissed. "No of course you didn't, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Sakura turned away from Kakashi, giving him a chance to counter her argument, but she knew he couldn't refute the truth. Sakura felt the weight of Kakashi's hands on her shoulders before she shrugged them off. His concern now was useless, to her.

Kakashi noticed Sakura's mood swings one moment she'd be angry another moment she'd look like she was on the verge of tears. Here he was demanding answers as to why she had been avoiding him, when he had avoided her for years.

"If you want to know how insignificant I was to the people around me, all you had to do was look around. Jiraiya, wanted to train Naruto. You and Orochimaru wanted to train Sasuke, even though Orochimaru had his own motives, he still wanted to train him. Then there's me, the one nobody wanted. You had no interest in training me, so unlike the guys I had to lay my pride aside and beg to be trained."

Kakashi continued to stand unmoving and passively as Sakura vented. Although it may seem that he didn't care what she was saying, but he was actually taking in every word, emotion and movement. He had never thought of some of the things she said until now. She was right, he abandoned her. The very first rule he taught them, was the one she was accusing him of breaking.

"You know what made me angry Kakashi?" Of course he didn't answer and only listened.

"Hinata's, Tenten's, and even Ino's team respect them, along with their sensei. Sure I didn't make to the third round of the exam, and Konoha was trying to recover from the Sand/Sound attack, but they kept up with their students. When I say their students, I mean all their students and not just the two who were the strongest."

Glaring hatefully at Kakashi she saw the shame in his eye. His detached attitude continued to diminish with the truth she lashed upon him.

"Its funny you know the student you admired most, who you poured all your efforts into was the one who stabbed you in the back." Sakura smirked at Kakashi. "Karmas a bitch isn't it."

'Who is this woman standing in front of me?' Kakashi asked himself. 'Surely this wasn't his Sakura. Who is she?' He asked again. 'Ibiki was right, this isn't the same girl. My naïve sweet Sakura was lost to the shuffling of the world, and never to be heard from again.'

Sakura was quiet for a moment, but when she glanced back at Kakashi her eyes expressed sadness, rather than anger now.

"How did you miss it Kakashi? How could you, and everyone else miss it? Huh."

Kakashi had lost his tongue, a while back. Yet, he didn't know exactly what she was talking about, but he knew it was important for Sakura to express herself, so he kept mum.

"After all the faith and unconditional support I gave you guys, all I ever wanted was the same love and unconditional support given back.

Jumping to a fake mood of happiness, she smiled. "But hey good news, Naruto and Sasuke are going to be okay. They are what's important to you right."

Kakashi swallowed the growing lump that had settled in his throat. "Sakura I admit I've made a lot of mistakes concerning all of you in the past, and I can't change that. All I can do is learn from it, and go from here. I want to help you. Tell me I haven't lost your faith and trust." He said finally finding his pleading voice. "I really want to help, you in training Sakura. Give me this chance to make this right between us."

"What is this Kakashi? Naruto trained check, Sasuke trained check, check. Now let's go back to see if we can do something with the one that fell behind."

"That's not what I mean." He could feel Sakura slipping away from him, like sand slipping through his fingers. He had lived with many regrets, he didn't desire for this to be another black mark on his heart.

"It doesn't matter now. Like you said it's in the past, and the point is I…" She paused a bit knowing this would hurt Kakashi.

"I don't need you anymore. You can't teach me what I've already learnt. I learned the hard way, you see. I learned by experiencing the world outside of your protection, with no one that would protect me, or whisper comforting words. Hinata was the only source of comfort I had, and even then I couldn't rely too heavily on her because she was a child herself."

Kakashi dropped his head no longer wanting to look in Sakura's eyes that were singing a painful song. He now understood what Ibiki meant. He could only wonder how many scars lay beneath her cloths. How many men she had to let touch her? How many times did she scream for him to help her, but never came? How did she handle the first time she had to take a life. He was only seeing a glimpse of how the world beat her down, and it was his own fault.

"Don't feel bad Kakashi, you did teach me one thing." He looked back to Sakura, wondering what in the world he could have possibly taught her. "Remember you taught me teamwork. I just wished I was part of the team."

Sakura stepped back from the broken man, and teleported leaving behind a batch of leaves. She knew she wounded Kakashi. She knew mentally Kakashi was a bit unstable, as are all ninja who have felt the loss of a comrade, when they knew they could have saved them.

Kakashi continued to stand on the bridge. He was holding the railing so tight that the wood buckled under his grip, splintering it.

"Don't give up on her yet." A voice from the trees said. Kakashi spun around, as he heard Jiraya's voice. He cursed himself for letting someone sneak up on him, even if it was a sannin.

Jiraiya who had watched the exchange, was perched up in a tree. He saw this all familiar pattern, in Tsunade. 'Mini Tsunade' he thought as he looked at Sakura. Those two were cut from the same cloth, and never seemed to handle tragedy well. He was surprised at the bit he did hear, and understood why the 'pink beauty' as he dubbed her was upset. When Sakura teleported, Jiraiya saw how broken Kakashi really was. However, unlike Kakashi he knew Sakura still cared for the man, but she was lost in her own pain. Losing yourself to pain is dangerous, for a shinobi. They start looking for ways to cope with it, and end up hurting themselves even more. Calling out to Kakashi, he reassured him it wasn't too late.

As Kakashi turned to find him, Jiraiya masked himself so that even Kakashi couldn't find him. He watched Kakashi merely nod, as he put his hands in his pockets, slouch, and walk away.

Before he could leave the training ground, he heard an object being hurled at him. He lazily stretched out his hand and caught Jiraya's latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise, and flipped it open as he kept walking.

* * *

**A/N: BEFORE YOU CONTINUE READING. I STARTED A NEW FIC CALLED "SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING" I'M TRYING MY HAND AT NEJI/SAKURA. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND GIVE FEED BACK. **

Later that evening, as the sun started it's decent, Hinata stood at Sai's pad waiting for Sakura. She had spent almost three hours looking for her. It was never good when Sakura disappeared for any length of time by herself. Sakura had finally made an appearance a few minutes later and Hinata could instantly tell she had done something she had feared she would do.

"Where have you been?" Hinata asked. Observing Sakura's clothes which were slightly wrinkled, and instantly knew Sakura spent company in the presence of a man. The slight smell of alcohol lingered on her as well mixed with a spicy smell of a man.

"I had it out with Kakashi." Sakura answered.

"Really?" Hinata's stern voice scolded. Sakura sighed she didn't want to do this again. Stepping into her new apartment she now shared with Sai, she tried to shut Hinata out.

"Who was it this time, Sakura? I would have thought being back here, where everyone knows you would have stopped." She hissed

"Stopped what? A baritone voice dawned upon the two girls. The two looked behind them, to find the heir of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke stood with his arms folded, glaring as he saw Sakura standing in Sai's door way.

"Sasuke." Hinata greeted. "I was just commenting on Sakura drinking before sundown." Hinata lied for this wasn't his problem to deal with. It was a secret between friends and she would never betray Sakura in that way.

"I only had two." Sakura said adding to the lie.

'Women.' Sasuke thought. 'Always arguing over trivial things. What are two drinks going to hurt?' However he was curious as to why Sakura was at Sai's apartment.

"House sitting Sakura?"

"No actually I live here now." Sakura said smugly.

Sasuke almost lost his cold demeanor. 'She lived there, with Sai.' He thought. 'Bastard works fast.' Biting back his anger at Sai's desperate attempt to best him. He knew Sai saw this as a game. He also knew Sai had no romantic interest in Sakura. He just wanted to one up on him. Running his hand through his raven locks. "Well I was actually looking for you. Naruto thought it would be a good idea to take you out for dinner, to welcome you home."

Sakura smiled at the thought of Naruto's gesture, "Sure can I invite Hinata?" She said thinking she could get part two of this mornings escapade.

Sasuke mentally grimaced at the turn of events. He hadn't actually invited Naruto. He was looking for a one on one with Sakura. Naruto was just a ploy to get her to agree. He nodded at her request.

"We're not eating at the ramen stand, semi-formal dress and we'll be here at 8." He said before stalking off. 'Now I have to find Naruto, and make him dress in something other than that gaudy orange suit of his. Perhaps he could get Naruto to keep Hinata company while he worked Sakura.'

Once Sasuke was out of range, Hinata turned to Sakura. "We'll talk about this later." She assured her friend.

Sakura watched as Hinata stalked off, before closing the door, to the empty apartment. It was just her now with no false pretenses, or facades. She went up stairs and turned the shower on. Stripping down she stepped under the spray, as she remembered her afternoon.

_Flashback_

_The confrontation with Kakashi really got to her. She felt herself giving into her pain, and wanted to expel it from her mind, and body. Yet she was in Konoha, and she couldn't do some of the things she did back west. Everyone knew her, Kakashi, and her mistress Tsunade. Surely the males tell tales of their conquest with women, and if word ever got back to them she knew she'd have to explain. She walked into the local tavern scoping out the place, for all the men who were in weren't her type. All of them were civilians, except two, and they were perfect. Sand shinobi, one she recognized as Baki._

_Baki was a nonsense kind of guy, and he lived in Suna so there wouldn't be any strings attached. Sitting down next to the Sand shinobi, he instantly recognized her form the exam by her unusual hair. She turned on the charm to Baki and his companion. Either of them would due, but Baki looked like more of the ruffian she wanted right now. The other guy looked too clean cut, for her taste._

_After teasing, a few drinks, and coaxing on her part she found herself in Baki's room at the Inn. Walking in she swayed her hips for him and propped her self on the wooden table, and laid down, looking like strawberry desert dish as she watch Baki stalk towards her._

_Talking off his forehead protector and wrappings, she saw his whole face. Part of it was scared similar to Ibiki's, but he had a burnt patch of skin. Yet she found scars a bit sexy on men._

_As Baki stood at the end of the table, she gave him a smoldering sensual seductive look with her green orbs. The hard look in his eyes told her this wasn't going to gentle. He reached for her ankle and with one swift motion he pulled her until her mound met with his engorged groin. Letting him grind against her for a minute, Sakura felt her pain slipping away._

_Pulling her up into sitting position while still between her legs, Baki attacked her sweet lips with lustful intentions. Their tongues battled back and forth until, he found her neck more desirable. Standing her up, the clothes were off in record time, and now her pain was gone, lost in the throes of the hazy lust._

_Baki didn't waist time with foreplay to get what he desired, he laid them down on the bed, and buried himself into her to the hilt. Briefly pulling out, he violently rammed back in, not caring for his partner's comfort. She met each of his vicious strokes, with vigor all the time losing another part of herself._

_Noticing Baki was near his limit, she began to rub her hidden jewel, as her rhythmic contraction squeezed his member triggering his own release. With a mighty grunt Baki unloaded inside her. Turning them over, he promptly closed his eyes to rest, while Sakura destroyed his sperm inside her. After calming down a bit she untangled and detached herself from Baki, dressed, and left._

_End Flashback_

Now here she was sitting with her legs folded to her chest, under the shower spray gazing into nothingness. Letting the water run over her she knew it wouldn't wash away the filth that lingered on her, or what she had become no matter how long she sat. She sighed turning off the shower, as another part of herself went down the drain.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. I hope it was to all of your liking. Sorry for the Baki/Sakura moment but I did it to make a point. THe line where Sakura says "You'll never know what its like to live so close to the spot light." came from Buffy the vampire Slayer.** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, but you know how it is: School, teachers, parents. Well I read the summary of the latest Manga. It's getting great. It seems Sasuke only has one eyeball now.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke stood in shame and embarrassment, as the "Flying Dragon Restaurant" burned to the ground. The restaurant that had been around since the early beginnings of the village was engulfed in flames.

'This will be the first and last time I willingly take Naruto anywhere ever again' the Uchiha thought dismally, as he stood paying the owner and profusely apologizing for everything.

'I only have myself to blame for this. I knew better, but I just had to have my way.'

His eyes drifted to Naruto who was being comforted by Hinata and Sakura. Naruto is the constant thorn in my side, Naruto the guy who keeps besting me in every fight, now he's Naruto the fire starter.

* * *

_Flashback_

_To say Naruto was ecstatic that they were going out with Sakura was an under statement. I kept the part about Hinata to myself knowing the fool had a crush on the heiress. After that I wrestled and fought with him to get him out of that orange getup, which took almost two hours. By the time I was through with that chore, I was tired and didn't feel up to going, but this was the chance I needed to get some much needed time with Sakura._

_Meeting the girls at the restaurant, Naruto almost bolted at seeing Hinata. Before he could make a run for it, Hinata grabbed him by the arm dragging him in. I escorted Sakura in, while we both shared a laugh at the expense of our friend, who was muttering death treats to me. _

_The atmosphere of the restaurant was very alluring. The dinners they made were divine. They also had a tendency to show off, one of the reasons why they went up in flames._

_Hinata was teasing Naruto mercilessly. He was stuttering, with a light perspiration covered his brow to answer her questions. Sakura thought his fidgeting was cute by the way her smile reached her eyes as it had in the past._

_She even gave in to giggling as Naruto was about to eat a hot piece of meat with his chopsticks, when Hinata stopped him. _

"_Naruto it's too hot to eat, you'll burn your tongue off." She told him softly. "Here let me help you."_

_Hinata brought his hand across the table, bent her body forward, and blew on the meat to cool it. Hinata bent her body to give Naruto a view of her cleavage, and being Naruto he stared shamelessly. His big blue eyes alternated between her lightly painted lips to the curves of her chest._

_I kicked the idiot to stop his drooling. It was considered a sin to look at heiress like that. In the past it was a quick way to die. Once that was taken care of he went back to stuttering foolishly, and I turned my sights on Sakura._

_  
I even tried to make conversation with Sakura, which wasn't easy. What was I to say? 'Hey Sakura welcome back, why the hell did you move in with that bastard Sai?' _

_Luckily, for me she started the conversation. _

"_Hey, congratulations I heard you're getting married, I'm happy you found that special person." She smiled cheerily. _

"_Happy?" I mocked. "This coming from my number one fan girl, the girl who loves me with all her heart is happy for me. I smirked arrogantly at her._

"_First of all deflate the ego, you really think too much of yourself. She teased coyly. "Second I stop being one of your loser fan girls the moment I realized how foolish it was to hero worship… well…you." _

"_You make it sound like a sin." I said knowing what she was getting at. "By way Ino's gossip is out of date. I'm not getting married. It was arranged by my parents, but since their death I was permitted to break it."_

"_I see." _

"_Are you having second thoughts of being my number one fan girl?" _

_She scoffed. "You wish." _

'_I do wish.' I thought. I was glad she bought that up so I could get the record straight._

"_So?" I started again._

"_So what?" _

"_There's a burning question in your eyes. A question everyone desires to know." I told her. He could see the same question in her eyes that he saw, from all the villagers. "Was it worth it?"_

"_You still presume too much of yourself. There is a question I would liked answered, but as far as your defection, I have no questions or accusations concerning past events." She answered thinking of her own indiscretions. _

_Apart of me thought she was lying, but being around Ororchimaru has taught me to detect liars. _

"_So what's your question?"_

_I could tell she was debating, wondering if it was the right place to ask. Yet before she could ask, screams filled the air._

_I looked up to see Naruto missing from the seat next to me. I stood and scanned for Naruto, and then I wish I hadn't. Ignorance was bliss sometimes._

_Naruto was trying to put out a flame from one of the waiters serving tray, but the waiter fell. His still flaming tray, hit the ground, ad slid into a wall clothe in fine Japanese fabrics. Immediately the cloth caught fire as well, which Naruto only made worse by throwing an alcoholic beverage on it. Now the whole wall caught fire._

_By now most of the patrons had fled._

_Seeing it was time to step in I noticed Naruto's shadow clones all holding drinks to put out the fire, and all of them held some type of alcohol in them._

_End Flashback _

* * *

I stood listening now to a soot covered Naruto saying he was sorry, as I called him the usual idiot, and other horrid names.

It wasn't till I felt the sting of a slap did I stop my onslaught. I peered angrily into the eyes of Hinata, who stood stiffly with her hands on her hips.

"It was accident, he only tried to help." She said "You're supposed to be his best friend, but yet you look down on him when it's convenient for you, or when he makes you look good. If you're going to be his friend, then please do so, but you make up your mind."

I could tell a warning was hanging in the air. She turned and walked Naruto away from the scene, to help him forget the night.

"Tough one isn't she." I heard Sakura say. "She really isn't accustom to you and Naruto's relationship. She doesn't know that it's routine for you two to say anything, and five minutes everything's forgiven."

I began to walk Sakura to Sai's apartment, still shell shocked, from the slap I received from the seemingly shy Hyuuga.

"I take it you don't like this new Hinata?" Sakura asked

"Its not that, I just never, expected that reaction from her. From you maybe." I added.

"I the number one fan girl hit my lord." Sakura curtseyed

I took her by the hands and pulled her close until out bodies touched. "I knew my number one fan couldn't resist returning to the ranks."

She laughed as I spun her until her back was to my chest. It was an intimate setting beginning the only ones on the street. For a moment it was perfect. She had let her walls down, and it seemed we genuinely made a connection, until the bane of my existence shattered the moment.

"Sakura. Uchiha. The intruding voice called.

"Sai." I gritted out. "I thought you were on a mission."

"Not that it was any of your business, but our mission was a false one. Just a couple of rouges wanting to play ninja. Of course you'd know all about those rouges wouldn't you."

Sai was deliberately trying to goad me into looking bad in front of Sakura, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of my wrath. It'd be a waste of my talent. Yet, he did accomplish what he set out to do. I could look at Sakura and tell her defenses were back in place. So I played Sai's game for now.

"Sakura it's late since my compound is on the other side of the village, and since you've taken up _temporary residence for the time being_ I'll let Sai see you back safely."

"Okay" she complied.

I turned and start heading back the other way, but turned back to see Sai trying to get information out of her. I called her name to get her attention, and just to annoy Sai.

"You had a question, you wanted answered earlier, I never caught it."

Sakura looked to Sai back to me. "Um some other time perhaps."

"Of course." I answered, heading back.

* * *

That was last week Sakura almost asked Sasuke the question about the1 truth of her mother's death. Had Sai been right, about Sasuke in his involvement, or was it the case of wrong place, wrong time. She wanted to know, but the way she acted with Sasuke a week ago told her to stay away as far as possible. She had let herself go with him, and for the briefest moment she felt the baggage she was carrying around lighten.

She wondered if it was residual feelings from her childhood that made her act that way. Since she didn't know she spent the whole week avoiding him and Sai.

Now she stood in Hinata's room helping her get ready for tonight's ceremony.

Hinata was fuming. The clan hadn't said anything about the ceremony since she wiped the floor with their spoiled brat.

"I don't know Sakura they've all been quiet the last few days. It like they all have some big secret they're keeping.

"Well it could be many things, but one thing you know is they can't go back in their agreement. Hanabi agreed as did they, so I don't think you should worry.

"Perhaps," she said tapping her finger on her chin in wonderment. "But every gut feeling tells me they have something planned."

Sakura didn't want to upset Hinata further, but she also noticed the smug looks on some of their faces every time they saw Hinata.

"Maybe your right, so just incase we should be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary."

Hinata looked to Sakura as she slid a kunai pouch up her thigh under her kimono. She also start making adjustments to both their dresses if they had to be removed promptly.

"I wouldn't put it past the elders, to hire an assassin." Hinata bit out.

"What of your father? Surely he wouldn't allow that." Sakura mused remembering the look of pride he held when she beat Hanabi.

Hinata shook her head. Her father would never let that happen unless he didn't know.

Seeing Hinata's haunted look. "Hey, I'll be right there with you." She vowed.

Hinata smiled and nodded as they finished the alterations for their weapons and dresses.

That night Konoha's clans, and prominent members of society were their once again to witness the exchange of title.

Sasuke had brought Naruto since he would have tried to sneak in, to where he wasn't invited. He had wanted to go speak with Sakura, but noticed her heightened alertness. Her eyes would scan the crowd like a pro for anything suspicious. She even looked to the rafters as if looking for an assassin to jump down. He also noticed Hinata doing the same.

He did a sweep himself and noticed no one could get in or out, unless they were already here. Sakura's paranoia was enough for him to believe, so he kept his own eyes peeled for them.

Hinata sat at the family table with Neji, her father, and Hanabi. She noticed Neji never met her eyes when she spoke to him, neither did her father. The only one who acted if all was well was Hanabi.

She cast a nervous glance at Sakura who was sitting in the guest area. Sakura nodded her a reassurance.

Now it was time for the passing of the title. Her father stood at the podium, making his speech.

"Now I give you the new leader and future of our clan my daughter… Hanabi."

Hinata's lips parted in a gasp. She craned her neck to her sister who smiled smugly at her, as she got up from her seat and approached the stage.

She turned to Neji who found the floor very interesting. Finally she turned to her father who refused to meet her stare.

Hanabi was on the stage accepting her title. She turned to the elders who didn't look at her, but who clapped and praised Hanabi. While everyone one was up clapping, she glanced back to her father who now stared at her sympathetically.

Hinata turned away from her father for the final time, ignoring Neji's attempts to make her stay.

The now former lord looked into the thunderous eyes of his other daughter. He knew she wouldn't be pleased but the hate that now resided in her eyes for him, told him he'd never be forgiven.

Now she was walking out of his life for good, as calmly as walked out the ballroom doors with Sakura in tow.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Please Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

New Chapter: Sorry for the wait, but everything hasn't been peachy for me.

* * *

Sad eyes stood staring out a tear stained window of her new room in Sai's flat. The weather had been rather dismal since the night of the ceremony. It seemed nature reflected her mood quite well.

It had now been several days, since she let loose on her father about what she really felt. It was the first time she truly told him the truth, about everything she and he both felt.

**_Flashback_**

_She came to my room after she had been swindled by the people she called **'family.'** She didn't know why she was so surprised. Maybe she thought it would be different after her display of power, but she guessed they wanted to show her that they would give the last word._

_Her eyes drifted to Sakura who wanted to give comforting words, but she knew she'd find no comfort this night. Pulling open the closet, she realized nothing in there belonged to her, it never did. Taking my bag, she started stuffing the clothes that she had come back with. Then 'she' walked in, the bane of her very existence, the newly crowned leader of the clan._

_"Well I must say this is certainly no surprise of them picking superiority, over wannabes like you," Hanabi goaded. Hinata clenched her fist, she stumped her foot as she jumped making Hanabi stumble back almost falling._

_Hinata shook her head at the frightened girl._

_"You know it's not wise of you to mess with powerful leaders of clans," Hanabi said embarrassed that she jumped back of a juvenile move._

_Hinata considered herself a calm person, but with Hanabi standing here purposely provoking her, and with the unfairness, the clan bestowed upon her she ache and to hit something._

_Conveniently, for her Hanabi was volunteering. Shifting in front of Hanabi, she reached her fist back. "Look you little—_

_"No, no, no, no," the smirking teen said. "You do that and you might find yourself mixed among the branch family, or even prison."_

_Hinata hit the wall behind them, driving her hand into the dry wall, and, released her. _

_"That's more like it, you keep showing your respect and I'm sure the elders will embrace you back into the fold."_

_Sakura scoffed. "Look who's on a power trip," Sakura voice dripped with distain, as she hopped off the vanity table._

_"You know Hinata may be above giving you the beat down you deserve, but I'm not," she told the girl as she stalked closer making Hanabi cower like a freighted animal. She was right up on Hanabi pinning her in a corner. "If I hear one more word coming out that vapid mouth of yours, I'll make a permanent mute out of you."_

_Hanabi looked wide-eyed at female who acted as Hinata's keeper. She knew now that Hinata was a powerhouse, she could only imagine about the pink haired abomination._

_"Its fine Sakura let her have moment of glory, she'll soon find out it's not all about ordering people around."_

_"Haruno," a new voice came stood at the door announced himself._

_Sakura gave the girl one more scathing look before, letting her out of the corner. She turned seeing Hinata's father standing in the doorway, glaring at her half-heartedly. The man knew he had done wrong by his eldest daughter, and it reflected in his eyes._

_"Hanabi return to the ceremony hall please." Hanabi nodded quickly wanting to get as far away from the two female predators. Once she left his gaze turned to Sakura who gave him a disbelieving look._

_"Haruno I would like a moment with Hinata."_

_Sakura made no movements to leave. She crossed her arms over chest and quirked her head to the side giving the man a cool gaze. Only when she heard Hinata plea for her to give them a moment did she comply._

_"What are you doing?" Hiashi asked watching her pack more clothes into a traveling bag._

_"What's it look like," she snapped_.

_Hiashi took a calming breath he wronged Hinata and he knew it, and all he could do know was apologize._

_"Hinata I'm sorry," he started._

_She scoffed. "Yeah I'm sorry too… that you're a coward," she said turning to face her sire._

_Her face was set in a firm grave look. She knew she needed this, one moment. She had to let him know what she felt, and the horrible truth that they both been had been hanging on too._

_"You still have your first to stand up for me, against them," she continued._

_She watched her father open his mouth to speak, but she shushed him. He had his many turns to speak for years, it was her turn now._

_"You were no real clan leader because, you let those dried up old prunes dictate every decision you made, including the ones about your own children."_

_Hiashi stayed silent and let Hinata continue, so far she was right on point about his so-called leadership. He had always let them pull the strings of his role as clan leader. They told him the way to raise hid own children, and which should be discarded for the other. They had filled his head with so much of their idealism that he started to buy into their propaganda._

_"You know father, I don't know why I'm surprised by all this, when you and your puppet masters wrote me off as a failure at the age of twelve."_

_Hiashi looked at her quizzically. "What are you talking about?"_

_'So they were to play this game of ignorance well she has played it for far too long. Its game over for sweet Hinata and for him,' she thought._

_"A few years back you were in the dojo with Hanabi and my former sensei Kurenai spoke with you concerning my safety." She watched her father as recognition fell upon him. _

_"You didn't know I was standing at the door listening to you, basically tell her you could give rat's ass whether I lived or died."_

_He remembered that day. It was a day he regretted that something like that ever spilt forward from his lips. What could he say now, he had said it, and she heard him. There was no way he could defend it, no way around it. All he do was apologize which he expects she's grown tired of hearing. _

_He treated her, as she was nothing, to him. In his mind, she was nothing, but in his heart, she was his everything. It took her 'dieing' for his mind to catch up to his heart. It was one of the reason's he coddled Hanabi so. He didn't want to lose more of his family. Hanabi was the only thing he had left, but when Hinata came back, he allowed himself to hope again, to right his wrongs. Yet he blew it once again._

_"Hinata I—_

_"Have you ever wondered why?" she butted in again. "Why you find yourself resenting me?" she asked as her eyes filled with tear that she held behind a dam for years._

_"I had always thought it was because I reminded you too much of mother as I got older, or because I wasn't as strong as you wanted me. As I reflected on my life many times before, I came to the only logical conclusion. The truth is so obvious, that you don't need your byakugan to see it, but you have blinded yourself from seeing it." She almost sounded amused, but her soul was wailing, weeping as her adrenaline pumped furiously._

_She wanted it to dawn on him, and for him to tell her it was all in her head. She wanted to hold on to that child who loved her father, yet he stood there waiting for her to continue, looking indifferent as usual when it came to her. So she finally told him his problem, something he had not the wit to see._

_"You blame me for your brother's death." She deadpanned._

_Hiashi gazed at his daughter horrorstricken she could think that of him. He stood for a moment shaken by her confession._

_"That's not true, that is a lie," he denied firmly after finding his voice._

_"Is it," she asked. "From the way I saw it, you're whole demeanor towards me changed, after you received word of his death." She hated herself as she let a lone tear streamed down her face._

_"I remember there was a times when you would treat me as if I was your world."_

_She closed her eyes remembering the treats she received from him, the hugs, and the love in his eyes even after she didn't perform well as she should in her training. After the failed kidnapped attempt on her, and the death of her uncle, all of it was replaced by resentment and criticism._

_"Once you saw the true colors of the clan, and how they would sacrifice Hizashi, even if he did choose death for you. You blamed me once you saw I wasn't the fighter the clan desired me to be. You bought into their manipulation, when you were most vulnerable. Therefore, you began to think. Was this weak pathetic girl worth my brother's life?"_

_Hiashi shook his head no. "This fabrication of conspiracy I have against you it's not true," he nearly yelled breaking his calm exterior._

_"It can't be," he whispered to himself._

_"Yes it is," she yelled. "The truth of the matter is that you blamed yourself, but lashing out at me made you feel better, giving you a scapegoat, for your own pain, and your own guilt!"_

_As he reached the for the vanity table he casually leaned against, it for support. He couldn't help the stones that invaded his stomach or how his throat suddenly became dry as a new wave of guilt washed over him. Had he really done such things?_

_He closed his eyes thinking back at all the times he spent with Hinata after his twin brother's death. Images of him sneering at her lack of progress, criticism, anger, resentment, came flooding toward him. Now he could see. The blinders were off, the slight he showed her, it was no wonder she felt this way. He couldn't blame her, and nor would he._

_"Do you see now father, is it becoming clear," she asked._

_Hiashi looked to her with tears gathering in his eyes. He had no right to cry, which she told him so._

_"No, no, no, you don't get to cry, and you don't get to mourn, because it was me taking the beat down of your hateful words."_

_She finished packing and spotted the contact lenses Sakura had given her years ago to hide her byakugan. She opened them placing them in her eyes. She looked to her father giving him the message clearly that she would not be coming back, before heading to the door. Then she stopped._

_"I'll let you in on a little secret. Years ago Sakura and I had the chance to come back, but we didn't hoping to get stronger to show the ones we left we weren't failures." She continued her story about everything they had done up to the night Sakura stood in her stead, and what she gave away so that she could have her the chance at leading the clan._

_"I failed her, and now her gift was wasted and I can never give that night back to her." She took one last look at the broken man, as she bide him a final farewell._

_He was taken back even further, by this confession. This family was so terrible to her that she had rather stay in a foreign country with nothing but the clothes on her back and a truly remarkable friend._

_He had let his anger drive his daughter away, in and the process damaged her friend. He knew Sakura wouldn't have stayed if Hinata didn't. He have dishonered himself and both females. For the first time since his brother died he wepted._

_End flashback_

So here, she was several days after sitting in the room she shared with Sakura. She couldn't believe all the self-pity she was feeling, She just didn't know what to do with her life now.

Sure, she and Sakura were promoted to Jonin, as they showed only a diminutive amount of what they learned during their _'sabbatical'_. Plus being added to the Bingo Book, among the greats was an added bonus.

This also left time to pursue Naruto, but her heart wasn't in it anymore. Sure, she desired to be with the blonde fool, but she just felt hollow and dank.

She felt as if they had won, who was she kidding they did win. She saw their smirks as they saw her leave the estate, but on the positive note. The rumor of there being conflict within the main branch was music to her ears.

Apparently, her leaving is a black mark of shame upon the house, and there are the ones who have discovered she's in the bingo book. They want to clam that the fighter came form their, oh so noble house. Yet, there are the ones who were only too glad to be rid of her. Yet between all that she hadn't heard a peep form _daddy dearest_, not that she expected it.

There is also the subject of Sakura who is getting too close to Sai, for her liking. She could tell Sai was using her as much as she was using him.

She saw that Sai and Sasuke had it in for each other, and neither hesitate to play dirty, yet Sasuke had feelings for Sakura as hard as that was for her to imagine that about the stiff Uchiha.

Her friend Sakura was scared to feel anything anymore. She thinks if she lets herself feel, she may find out she's not made of steel. She doesn't want to feel her pain or her lose, hence the long string of meaningless men, to help her forget.

Sakura was strong physically, but she knew she's grown tired of being strong for others. Everyone dumped problems on her until now that she's losing her foundation.

She swore she would save her friend, but it seems the more she tried to solidify her role in her family it was a step away from Sakura. With the clan is no longer a factor she could concentrate on her friend who has been concentrating on her getting into leadership of power of the clan.

How was she going to help Sakura she had no idea, but the best bet would be to start with the potential lover Sasuke.

'That should gover well,' she thought.

* * *

Hiashi sat on bended knees in front of the graves of his wife, and brother. He imagined they both most hate him, right about now. Thoughts of that faithful night ran through his thoughts and he cringed guiltily.

His precious wife never played favorites with their girls, but he pitted them against one another though not intentionally, but nonetheless they were enemies. His twin brother who gave his life so that he may live. He gave me the opportunity to see my girls grow up, while his owns son's life was lonely and miserable growing into manhood.

He must be rolling in his grave to know what I did to my daughters. His sacrifice was spit upon by him and his actions.

"My dearest, my brother, help me," he begged. "Help me bring my family together once again. I ask you for the strength, and the courage, for what I must do. Most of all I ask you for forgiveness."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed at the sound of footsteps , he instantly relaxed at the familiar presence of Neji.

"I don't know if I can speak for your wife, but I'm sure father has no grudge against you," he said kneeling down next to his uncle.

"My life hasn't been so lonely since that day of the chunin exams. You've honored my father by breaking the rules of the main and branch families by taking me under your tutelage."

"But I lost the rest of my family in the process," Hiashi pointed out.

"Nothing is final until you are dead." Neji looked into his uncles eyes.

"I will help you carry out this mission at exploiting this family's politics, and inner workings. I will help carry this burden, if you'll have me."

Hiashi studied his nephew. He was as honorable as his father. Two of the bravest men ever birthed in the Hyuuga clan.

"You are most welcomed, your father would be proud."

Hiashi didn't know it, but those words made Neji's usual stoic heart swell with pride.

The Hyuuga clan was due for an overhaul, and they knew that once they started it wouldn't be no turning back. After that, they would be marked men hunted by their own.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I just couldn't get this chapter right. I also wanted to write for Sakura but I don't have any ideas about where I want to take her. If any one has any ideas, I'm open to suggestions.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
